Together
by maxxxshi
Summary: They were planning to get marry on that day. She left him on that day. Later he found her again. Will they be together? [AkaXFemKuroko]


A man in his mid-twenties was busy reading through the file reports stacked on his desk. Rolling up his sleeves higher, the man reached for his already cold coffee and took a sip. Reading through it again and again, the man slammed the files down in frustration.

It was the time of the year. He leaned back to his chair and removed the glasses adorning his handsome face. Putting the said object on the clutter of files, he walked to veranda of apartment, holding the coffee in his hand trying to enjoy the night view.

It has been three years. Three long years since the love of his life disappeared from him. Without any explanation nor goodbye, she just disappeared like she didn't even exist in the first place. Until now, he still can't comprehend any reason for her action. They loved each other. They were leading a happy life together.

The man threw the cup on the floor out of frustration, smashing it to piece.

Why?

He questioned himself. They were supposed to marry. They were supposed to marry on this cursed day. Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Why?" He kneeled down, clutching his face with his right hand, feeling the naked tears made their way out of his eye.

"Why Tetsumi? Why do you have to leave me alone? Why?"

…

A woman was reading her son to sleep when she suddenly felt this a sudden urge of sadness. She dropped the book onto her lap and gaze out to the window. The stars were shining brightly, adorning the night sky perfectly. She then looked at her son. He was a carbon copy of his father. The vivid red hair like his father framing his sharp face and he even inherited the red eyes of his.

Touching his cheek with her palm, she leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly while saying good night to her beloved son. Placing the book at the shelve beside his bed, she then turned on the bedside lamp and walked out of the room. Carefully she closed the door and left it slightly ajar.

The woman walked to the garden of their house. Living in the countryside does have its benefits, as she got to build her own garden. It was her pride and joy. It was also the place where she escaped from the reality of the harsh life. She sighed. Today was the day when she leaves everything behind. She left everything including him.

How ironic was it, when today was the day the planned to get married and it was the same day where she decided to leave him.

She closed her eyes and sat down on the bench. Till now, she was still contemplating the decision that she made. Was it the right choice? Was it right leaving him? Was it right hurting him? Was it right for her? Was it right for her son?

Every day she would ask this to herself. Every day for the past three years she had been running away. Every single day when she looked at Seiichirou sleeping face she will ask this to herself.

"Sei, am I doing the right thing? I wanted to think it that way. It was the best for all of us. It was the best solution I could think of. I wanted it to be that way." She clasped her hand together, as in a prayer.

"It was for the best." Tears silently ran down her pale cheeks.

…

"Good morning sir. May I remind you that you have a lunch today with Doctor Midorima at the usual place. He was stressing that I should remind you again today… in case you have forgotten." His secretary placed a cup of coffee onto his table.

"Is that all?" Akashi never took of his eyes from the paper in his hands.

"Yes. I'll take my leave." She left the room leaving the man alone again. Akashi looked up and dropped the paper away. He reached for his cell and scrolled for Midorima number.

**I can't make it today. –A.S.**

Soon after, his cell rang, indicating an incoming call. He is persistent as always. Akashi sighed and answered the call.

"What do you mean you can't make it?"

"That was rude of you. No hello at all and no, I don't have to explain it to you." Akashi leaned further onto his chair –his eyes looking at the pendulum decorating on his table.

"Akashi."

"I don't feel like it."

The person on the other line sighed deeply. The green-haired doctor stopped doing whatever he was doing in the first place.

"That was unacceptable."

Akashi kept silent and still focusing on the pendulum repeating its motion over and over.

"Akashi." He sighed.

"Fine I'll be there." He ended the call abruptly and placed his phone away. He picked up the report his secretary left earlier on his table and began to read it through.

…

"You guys are all here." The red head sat on an empty seat reserved for him. He looked up when he felt that all eyes were set on him.

"Anything weird on me?" Akashi asked the men. They all leaned back to their respective chair. Each one of them were sighing deeply and complementing on something. Hardly.

"I need to remind you that I do not like secret." Akashi looked at everyone on the eyes. All of them felt cold shiver on their neck. It was then when Midorima cleared his throat.

"Akashi…" he paused, thinking on how to break the news to the red head, "…Kise was telling me that he saw something, no… he saw someone during his trip."

Akashi turned to look at the blond pilot sitting directly against him. His gaze set on the man. Kise tried to look away but he knew he would be murdered if he does that.

"Kise you mind telling me?" His cold voice resonated into the blond eardrum.

"I… I saw Kurokochii." He said it swiftly. Normally a human would had a hard time catching that, but not for Akashi. He heard it, every single words muttered by Kise. They were silent for a while. The air in the room was so thick.

"Where?" Akashi whispered.

Kise looked at the dark-skinned man beside him, asking for his assurance. Aomine nodded and nudged Kise to tell Akashi the whole details.

"Tokunoshima."

"I understand." Akashi stood up and was trying to rush out from the room when Midorima grabbed his hand.

"Akashi."

"If you value your life Shintarou, you will let go." He threatened his eyes vicious and cold.

"There is something that you should know as well." Aomine spoke up.

"We saw her…" Aomine scratched the back of his neck. He then closed his eyes and pressed his temple with his right hand.

"…with a kid."

…

"Seiichirou, where are you?"

An old lady was frantically searching for the boy. It was almost an hour he was missing. She looked around the town but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Seiichirou." She yelled again, her eyes searching for the boy. She walked till she reached the boy's house and saw a small figure crouched on the bench at the garden.

"Thank goodness."

She dropped to the ground, breathing breath of relief –overjoyed that the boy was safe. She stood up and walked to the sleeping boy before nudging him awake.

"Seiichirou…" she gently shook the boy.

"Em… kaasan?" The boy opened his eyes, revealing an old lady in his sight.

"Obachan."

"What are you doing here all alone? I was worried you know." The old lady hugged the poor boy. She looked at his face. Looks by it, he had been crying. "Why are you crying my dearest?"

"Kenchan said that I was weird because I don't have a father. He said that… everyone should not play with me." He cried.

The old lady hugged the poor boy closed to her, stroking his back over and over again until his crying subsided.

"It's okay, obaachan is here."

"Baachan." He cried while clutching to the old lady. They stayed at the garden till the boy fall asleep on the old lady's lap. She stroked his hair while humming a lullaby.

"Poor child."

Kuroko was about to walk into her compound when she saw the old lady at her garden. She walked towards them but stopped suddenly when she saw her son was sleeping peacefully.

"Mrs. Tsukishima?"

The old lady turned around to see the bluenette smiled gently at her. "Tetsumi."

"What happened?" Kuroko walked to the pair and sat beside them. She stroked Seiichirou's face.

"I don't want to interfere into your matters Tetsumi, but shouldn't Seiichirou know about his father?" The old lady words shocked her. She froze. Sensing that the bluenette wasn't making any comment, she spoke further.

"Some boys bullied him earlier, for not having a father…" the old lady placed her hand on top of Tetsumi's.

"…he needs his father, my dear." She smiled when Kuroko looked at the old lady. Her wrinkles had shown her age, her wisdom and probably what she had been going through.

"You don't want that to happen to Seiichirou."

Kuroko nodded. "I'm trying my best."

"Shouldn't you try harder?" The old lady squeezed her hand. For the three years she had been living here, the old lady has been like a mother figure to her. Always giving her encouragement, the advice she needed and the love that she lacks.

…

Akashi was reading the report that was given to him earlier. It was from the private investigator that he hired when he knew about Kuroko location. He looked at the picture of the bluenette. He noticed that she was looking paler and she had lost weight. Her smiled had its warmth but it was not was warm as it used to be.

He then looked at the picture of a child. A red-haired child. He couldn't believe it when he saw the picture, the resemblance between them. Is it his?

He groaned out of frustration and placed the documents on the glass table. He stood up and walk to the veranda, inhaling some fresh air. Is this why you left me, Tetsumi? If so, this is unacceptable?

"Do you think I would abandon you and our child?" He whispered sadly to the night air and walked back inside. He took out his phone and called his secretary.

"I need you to book my flight early in the morning tomorrow." He picked up the documents he left earlier.

…

"Kaasan?" The boy rubbed his eyes while holding his favourite blanket in hand. Kuroko smiled upon seeing the boy and walked to him. She hugged him and picked him up.

"Have you washed yourself?" The boy shook his head cutely which made the mother smile again. She kissed the boy at the cheek and brought his to the wash room.

"Let's get you clean up and have breakfast."

…

Akashi stood on at airport waiting for the cab to arrive. He kept on looking at his wrist watch, minding the time passing. He ran his hair through his already dishevelled hair. When the cab arrived, he immediately got in and gave the driver the address.

He looked out of the windows, thinking of how he should react when he saw her again. Is she still in love with him? What should he do? He sighed.

The cab driver looked at his side mirror and saw the frustrated red head.

"Are you okay young man?" He asked, snapping Akashi out of his trance. Akashi looked at the driver reflection on the side mirror.

"I'm just feeling tense…"

"Do you know Tetsumi?" Akashi eyes widen when he heard the name.

"How do you know her?" He asked back. The cab driver laughed at him, making the younger man confused.

"My wife is her son babysitter. He was two years old if I'm not mistaken." It was silence again between them. Akashi was deep in his thoughts.

"Ahh… that reminds me, you look alike with Seiichirou, young man." He suddenly blurted out.

"Seiichirou?" Akashi raised his eyebrow.

"Tetsumi's son." The cab pulled to a stop. The cab driver turned around to Akashi.

"Here we are young man." He smiled and Akashi looked at the small house in front of him. The door was ajar and he can see a red haired boy inside the house.

"Seiichirou…" He whispered.

…

"Seiichi, what did I tell you about your vegetable?" Kuroko pinched her son's cheek.

"But kaasan, they are bitter." He pouted. Kuroko sighed and ate the vegetable while the boy watching his mother in amazement.

"I can eat them fine, so why won't you? Little Seiichirou want to be like kaasan, right?" She smiled teasingly at her son.

"Mou, kaasan. Seiichi will eat. I wanna be like kaasan." Kuroko patted his son softly, smiling at his antics. Then she heard the front door opened. It must be Mrs. Tsukishima, she thought.

"Mrs. Tsukishima, we are in the kitchen." She shouted.

"Kaasan, eat too." The boy said with a mouthful, using his spoon urging his mother to finish her food.

"Haihai." She smiled and looked up when she saw a figure appeared. It happened too fast, she dropped her fork and stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall behind. Without any warning –without any sign or anything, here he was, standing in front of her.

"Kaasan, baachan is here?" Little Seiichirou asked, turning his head to face the person. He looked at Kuroko when it wasn't the person he was looking for.

"Sei."

"Tetsumi." The man walked closer to them. He stopped at the boy side and kneeled. They were at the same eye level now. Akashi smiled at the boy and he smiled back.

"Hello. Seiichirou wasn't it?"

"Yesh. How do uncle know my name?" He asked. Akashi instead, didn't answered his questioned but smiled at the boy. He patted the boy's head.

"Tetsumi? Are you home?" The old lady walked into the house. "Oh my…" She dropped her bag when she saw Akashi in the house.

"Mrs. Tsukishima, could you bring Seiichi out today?" Kuroko smiled, looking directly at the old lady trying to relay her message. The old lady nodded.

"Seiichi, it's going be you and me for today ne?" She grabbed the boy hand and walked out of the room.

The sound of door closed and it was silent again. There was only the two of them inside the house. Akashi never revert his gaze away from the bluenette. Kuroko feeling uncomfortable walked to the kitchen counter. She made a coffee for him, knowing that it would calm him down.

Even after those years, she never forgets anything about him. Kuroko stirred the coffee and poured it onto the cups.

"We should go to the living room." Kuroko said, without looking at him. She then heard Akashi told her 'I understand' and the sound of footstep leaving the kitchen. Kuroko took a deep breath and brought the cups with her.

The sight of Akashi Seijuurou sitting on the old sofa, looking miserable and confused, took her by surprise again. Is this a dream? She asked herself. Kuroko placed the cups onto the table and sat against the man. It was awkward between them. Kuroko could felt it.

"Please have a drink."

Akashi took a sip and placed the cup on the table again.

"I supposed you are curious about something." Kuroko played with her fingers, looking at the stoic man in front of her while Akashi reminded silent.

"Seiichirou…" she went on, looking for the man's reaction. Kuroko sighed. He knows everything. She concluded.

Both of them were silent. Neither spoke any words. Akashi looking at her keenly while Kuroko looking down on the floor.

"Why?" It came out as a mere whispered. Kuroko looked at the man and was shocked when she saw sadness reflected on his eyes.

"Why?" He asked again. Kuroko looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. Akashi stood up and went kneeling beside her.

"Why?" he asked again, this time tears broke out from his eyes. Kuroko never see this man this pitiful and full of sorrow.

"Sei…" she kneeled down with him and pulled him into her embrace.

"I'm sorry Sei. I'm sorry." She repeated it over and over again. The man pulled her closer to him and they stayed in the position of a while.

…

"Why did you leave?" Akashi asked at the girl beside him but she remained silent.

"Tetsumi."

"I thought it was for the best…"

"Leaving me is the best. Tetsumi you should know…" Kuroko stopped Akashi by placing her fingers on his mouth. She smiled sadly at him.

"I didn't want to tie you down with a child. I know we are already planning to get married, but having a child? You are just establishing your career."

"Tetsumi." Akashi held her hand and looked at her. Kuroko just smiled, wanting him to let her finished her explanation.

"I know it was a lame reason…" She sighed and squeezed Akashi's hand in return, "…actually your dad talked to me about this. He also deemed it as not ladylike. Well…it's the truth actually." She laughed.

"How could the future lady of the Akashi household behaving that way. It is absurd." Kuroko lowered her head.

Akashi was silent the whole time. Thinking about what his father had done. It wasn't Tetsumi fault that she got pregnant with Seiichirou. It was his.

"Sei please don't blame yourself or your dad, it was what I have decide on." She held his cheek and smiled, knowing what he had been thinking when she told him the truth.

"I thought it was for the best." Akashi held the hand touching his cheek and nuzzled into it.

"Come back." He said, making Kuroko looked at him in surprise.

"I… I…"

"Come back to me." Akashi tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand when she tried to pull it away. He brought their hands together on his lap.

"Come back to me, Kuroko Tetsumi." She looked away. Her heart was beating loudly she felt it was going to jump out of its place. Why so sudden? Shouldn't he be angry with me?

"I'm not angry with you, I just want you back." She looked at him surprise. Akashi smiled at her.

She rested her forehead with his. Inhaling his scent, Kuroko closed his eyes, enjoying the presence of Akashi Seijuurou beside her. The presence that she had missed and forever carved.

"You still can read me like an open book."

"I want you and Seiichirou in my life." He whispered and wrapped his arm around her small frame. His lips rested inches away from her ear.

"Em." Kuroko nodded.

"Tetsumi."

"Okaeri, Sei." She pulled away from him, gazing directly into his orbs. Akashi felt he was drowning to the depth of the sky orbs –captivating him to no ends.

"Tadaima." And they both shared a kiss. A kiss that was sweet and passionate at the same time. A kiss that filling the time when they we separated with each other. A kiss for forgiveness.

Akashi pulled the latter closer, closing in the distance between them.

"Tetsumi." He pulled away, looking at the woman in his embrace. She was intoxicated to say anything. Kuroko then leaned forward and kissed him again. The three years when they were separated was too painful. She missed him. She needed him. She wanted this to be real.

"This is… real?" She said between breathe. Akashi kissed her again.

"Yes."

"Yume janai? It is not a dream?"

"It's not a dream."

"Sei, I miss you, so much that it was so painful." Akashi hugged her closer, stroking her back repeatedly.

"I miss you too." He kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent. He too, needed reassurance that his most important person was here, in his embrace. Then he remembered the red head boy, his son that he never knew he had for the past three years.

"Tetsumi, I want to see our son." Kuroko looked at him, shocked at first but later the woman smiled.

"Okay."

She held his hand and both of them walked out of the house to see their son.

…

_Four years later…_

"Otousan!" The six years old boy was running down the hallway, heading to the only room on the floor.

"Seiichi, don't disturb your father." Kuroko called out for her son who was already running to his father office. Kuroko sighed mentally looking at her son when Akashi secretary, Ms. Maeda came to her assistance.

"Akashi-sama, let me help you." She held Kuroko arm as the said woman was getting bigger and it was getting harder for her to walk.

"Thank you Maeda-san. I'm sorry about Seiichirou, he was so excited to see his father." Kuroko complained. She was already six months pregnant with their second child. She looked at the ring perfectly adorned her ring finger and smiled.

The younger woman smiled and gave the pregnant woman a glass of water. "Akashi Seijuurou-sama should be done with his meeting in a while."

"Ah, I'm sorry about Seiichirou."

"I'm sure Akashi Seijuurou-sama has it under control, Akashi-sama. Would you like some muffins? I got it fresh from the bakery." The girl smiled at her and placed some muffins on the table.

"Thank you Maeda-san. I'll have one if you don't mind." Kuroko smiled and took the blueberry muffin. The smell was tempting and she was craving to eat a blueberry muffin.

"Please, enjoy it Akashi-sama. If you'll excuse me." Maeda bowed to her and went back to her desk. Kuroko was left alone with the muffins. She looked out at the scenic view offered from the floor. It was beautiful, the skyline view of Tokyo. It made her thinking about her younger days, when she just first met Akashi.

She was so absorbed in her thought that Kuroko didn't even realized when her husband and son were walking towards her.

"Kaasan?" Seiichirou called out for her. Akashi was having the boy sitting on his shoulder.

"Seiichi, did you cause trouble again?" Kuroko eyed her son and Akashi burst into laughter. Akashi subordinate came from behind him and greeted her.

"Seiichirou-sama is so playful; it was okay, Akashi Tetsumi-sama." The man, who was the head secretary, told her.

"I'm so sorry." Kuroko apologized. They were shaking their head when Kuroko tried to bow down in apology.

"We are already wrapping up the whole thing, Tetsumi." Akashi kissed his wife temple and then he turned to his subordinates.

"You're dismissed. Thank you." All of them bowed to Akashi and simultaneously said 'otsukaresamadesita', thank you for your hard work before making their way out.

"Maeda-san, you're dismissed as well. See you tomorrow." Akashi said and picking Seiichirou up again. He offered his other hand to his wife, whom gladly accepted it.

"Where're we going?"

"Well since Seiichi won his first basketball tournament, it is only fair that we go celebrate right?" Akashi smiled at his son.

"Really? Can I pick the place otousan?" Seiichirou asked, his eyes beaming with happiness. It was only a week ago, when his kindergarten had an impromptu basketball competition.

They walked into the elevator and Kuroko leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "He really is a carbon copy of you."

"Hmm…"

"That's why I can never forget about you even for a second... even when we were apart for those three years."

"Hmm…"

Kuroko was irritated and looked at her indifferent husband. She pouted when she heard Akashi muffled laughter.

"Sei meanie."

"I love you, Tetsumi..." they looked at each other, "…thank you for everything." He smiled and looked at Seiichirou who was watching his two parents.

"Seiichi love Otousan and Okaasan this big." He spread out both of his hand, indicating his big love. The parents laughed and Akashi held his son to a higher place.

"Otousan love Seiichi this big too." He laughed and kissed his son sloppily. Kuroko hugged her two most important people and together they made their way to the car.

Together, she thought happily.

**[A/N : Thank you for reading my first baby. Hahaha. I also posted this in my tumblr, and there's slight alteration, but it doesn't matter anyway lol. /bricked/ I hope you enjoyed the story. Criticisms are appreciated. Thank you :D ]**


End file.
